Une Etoile, pour l'Eternité
by Ananimny
Summary: Elle est seule, angoissé. Ils lui feront découvrir ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu découvrir...
1. CHAPITRE 1

**Salut à tous :)**

Voici une Fic que j'ai écrite et laissé à l'abandon sur mon ordinateur... Je l'ai beaucoup aimé en la relisant et je me suis dit qu'il faudrait peut-être que je le partage.

J'attends vos commentaires impatiemment :)

Désolé si les personnages appartenant à Oda sont un peu OC, c'est au moment où je n'avais pas encore bien découvert ces personnages... BREF. Je ne veux pas vous donner tous les détails, j'espère que ça vous plaira ;D

**Bonne Lecture :D**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 1 : « Les Sirènes d'Hercule »<strong>

- Ne reviens plus me harceler, gamine ! Hurla le propriétaire d'un bar en jetant à la rue une jeune femme.  
>Les passants jetèrent de bref coup d'œil à la rejetée, habillée d'une cape rouge délavé qui lui recouvrait tout le corps malgré la chaleur de l'île estivale de Cisa.<br>Elle se releva rapidement en s'époussetant, jetant un regard haineux au patron du bar et tourna les talons en marmonnant des paroles inintelligibles.

D'un geste sec, elle rabattit quelques mèches rebelles vers l'arrière, de ses cheveux châtains attachés en une tresse sur le côté et rajusta des gants blancs sur ses mains.  
>De longues boucles d'oreilles dorées tintèrent à ses oreilles, alors qu'elle avançait d'un pas vif dans la rue principale, sous les regards curieux des badauds.<p>

En passant près d'une terrasse d'un café, elle croisa le regard légèrement froid et moqueur d'un homme assit là. Celui-ci la suivit un instant des yeux, puis se tourna vers un ours polaire qui semblait être son compagnon.  
>Cependant, la jeune femme avait légèrement ralentit le pas pour détailler discrètement l'arme posé sur l'épaule de l'homme au sweet jaune et noir.<br>Un sourire éthéré traversa son visage pâle.

Assit à un petit café, sous un parasol jaune, Law et Bepo discutait calmement.  
>Pas de marines, ni de chasseur de prime dans la petite ville qu'était Panaï, au plus grand bonheur du Capitaine pirate. Quelques moments de tranquillité n'étaient jamais refusés.<br>Une jeune femme en cape rouge foncé passa derrière la petite clôture en fer forgé qui délimitait la terrasse du café. Les yeux de Law croisèrent un court instant les prunelles de la curieuse jeune femme.  
>- Capitaine ?<br>Law reporta son attention sur Bepo, qui semblait attendre une réponse.  
>- Quoi ?<br>- Je vous demandais si vous vouliez un autre café, répéta Bepo en indiquant le serveur qui semblait très mal à l'aise en présence d'un ours parlant.  
>- Non.<br>Sur ce, Law se leva, réfléchissant à divers projets.

La lune et le soleil s'étaient, cette journée là, donné rendez-vous. L'astre couchant éclairait la ville de couleurs chaudes, créait des ombres déformées.  
>Law, Penguin, Bepo et Shachi étaient sur le chemin du retour au sous-marin, marchant d'un pas mesuré sur les dalles, tout en observant les divers bar et restaurants qui commençaient à éclairer leur enseigne.<br>- C'était la journée la plus calme depuis longtemps, déclara Shachi. Il ne s'est rien passé !  
>Etait-ce un soupçon de déception qui résonnait ? Le ton de Shachi était étrange.<br>Penguin approuva d'un signe de tête, les mains dans les poches.

Mais Law n'y faisait pas vraiment attention.  
>D'ailleurs, plongé dans ses réflexions, il percuta un autre passant. Ou plutôt, une passante.<br>Celle-ci s'excusa brièvement et continua son chemin tout à fait normalement.  
>Law souffla, agacée par ce manque d'attention.<br>C'est là, que quelque chose le gêna.  
>Un détail, sur lequel il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt.<br>Qu'est-ce qui clochait ?  
>Ses doigts tapotèrent un très -très- court instant le fourreau de son nodachi.<br>Ses pupilles se rétrécirent soudain, lui donnant un air de folie.  
>Il fit volte-face pour voir la jeune femme à la cape rouge courir et disparaitre dans un coin de rue.<br>- Capitaine ? Un problème ? S'inquiéta Bepo.  
>Law lâcha la réplique absolument infecte de son nodachi.<br>- La petite garce m'a volé Kikoku, dit-il sur un ton glacial.  
>Un hoquet de stupeur renversa les trois pirates.<br>- Penguin, Bepo ! Rattrapez-la ! Ordonna Law.

Bepo et Penguin suivaient maintenant la voleuse dans les rues. Pendant ce temps, Law et Shachi prenaient un autre chemin.  
>Déjà essoufflée, la pillarde cherchait à s'enfuir une bonne fois pour toute, quand elle vit apparaitre à sa droite, le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs.<br>Law pensait qu'elle continuerait son chemin, mais, à sa plus grande surprise, elle s'arrêta et prit une autre ruelle. Cette fois, Law, Bepo, Shachi et Penguin aux trousses.  
>Elle tourna encore, mais, là, un sourire étira les lèvres de Law.<br>- C'est une impasse, elle est coincée ! Dit-il.  
>Pourtant, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant le cul-de-sac, il n'y avait plus aucune trace de la jeune voleuse.<br>Disparut. Envolée...

Le lendemain, après une nuit mouvementée, Law était près de l'armurerie de la ville, avec Bepo, Penguin et Shachi.  
>D'autres pirates patrouillaient dans la ville, cherchant la jeune femme à la cape rouge.<br>- Peut-être qu'elle ne viendra pas, déclara Shachi.  
>- Elle viendra.<br>Justement, au coin d'une rue, le visage aux yeux verts se montra.

La jeune femme observa rapidement les alentours, mais ne vit pas Law et ses compagnons, caché par un groupe de promeneurs.  
>Elle se dirigea vers l'armurerie, le nodachi de Law enroulée soigneusement dans un tissu propre.<p>

Alors qu'elle ne se trouvait qu'à quelques mètres de la porte, Law se mit en travers de son chemin, l'air frustré.  
>Un sourire stressé souleva les coins de la bouche de la voleuse.<br>Il suffit d'un mouvement de la main de Law, pour qu'un dôme pâle se créer au-dessus d'elle et du pirate.  
>Les doigts gantés de la voleuse serrèrent un peu plus Kikoku.<br>D'un mouvement des doigts tatoués du pirate, la pillarde se retrouva soudainement juste devant Law.  
>- Comme on se retrouve, mademoiselle la voleuse ! Souffla Law, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres, tandis que le dôme disparaissait.<br>Les prunelles de la jeune femme détaillèrent le visage de Trafalgar, si proche du sien. Des yeux gris légèrement cernés, un sourire fourbe.  
>Law fit de même, sans vraiment sans rendre compte. Une mâchoire carrée, des yeux aux iris d'un vert émeraude.<br>- Je suis désolé, murmura alors la jeune femme.  
>Le haussement de sourcils de Law trahit la surprise, mais il se reprit bien vite et attrapa la voleuse par le col.<br>- Tu crois que t'excuser sera suffisant ?  
>Elle ne répondit rien, plantant ses prunelles dans celles de Law.<br>- Capitaine, commença Bepo, apparemment inquiet.  
>Law ignora Bepo, continuant de regarder la jeune femme. De regarder ses yeux. Les pupilles noirs grandissaient de plus en plus, laissant de moins en moins de place à l'iris verte.<br>- Tu as peur ? Demanda Law. Tes yeux te trahissent.  
>- Peut-être.<br>Law était quelque peu troublé par ces réponses étranges. Puis, il sentit quelque chose sur son torse. Il se recula, pour voir qu'elle lui tendait l'arme, caché par le tissu.  
>Le sourire moqueur de Law s'accentua.<br>- Tu veux te racheter ?  
>Elle ne répondit rien, mais se recula un peu, toujours prisonnière de la poigne de Law au niveau du col.<br>- Je ne te laisserais pas partir comme ça, déclara Law.  
>Dans l'intention de l'attirer vers lui, il tira sur la cape rouge qui lui resta dans les mains.<br>Cette fois, le vert des yeux de la voleuse disparut quasiment. Sa bouche s'ouvrit légèrement, comme bée.  
>Les gants blancs étaient tombés aussi...<p>

Les sourcils de Law se froncèrent tandis qu'il serrait la mâchoire. Maintenant, il comprenait pourquoi elle leur avait échappé dans la ruelle.  
>Des exclamations résonnèrent dans la rue, tandis que les passants, déjà craintif par le spectacle de Law reculaient instinctivement.<br>Les iris gemmes de la jeune femme se mirent brusquement à observer les alentours.  
>Law lâcha la cape rouge qui tomba au sol sans bruit.<br>Des plumes blanches voltigèrent alors.

La voleuse portait un jean aux coutures blanches, un tee-shirt marqué de « FREE » en vert et un sac en toile rouge et blanc en bandoulière. Rien d'anormal jusque là.  
>Ses bras, étaient différents.<br>Recouvert de plumes, ils disparaissaient totalement pour ne laisser paraitre que de grandes ailes blanches.

Law se reprit.  
>Penguin, Bepo et Shachi observaient la scène, impuissants.<br>- C'est un ange ? Demanda doucement Shachi.  
>Penguin lui envoya un coup de coude dans les côtes.<br>Soudain, les plumes de la jeune femme-oiseau s'hérissèrent, tandis que son visage prenait un air effrayé.  
>- Attention ! Cria-t-elle en se jetant vers Law.<br>La voleuse ouvrit grands les ailes devant le pirate qui ne vit qu'une pointe métallique apparaitre derrière l'épaule de la jeune femme, au même niveau que son propre cœur.  
>Un instant, la scène se figea. Law put apercevoir trois hommes armés d'arbalètes, à quelques mètres d'eux, près à tirer encore.<br>- C'est quoi ce bordel ! Pesta Law en faisant apparaitre soudainement un dôme pâle au-dessus de leur tête.  
>D'un mouvement du bras, il repoussa l'oiseau sur le côté et sortit Kikoku, manipulant l'arme avec une habileté étonnante.<br>Des morceaux de corps se retrouvèrent éparpillés dans les airs et bientôt ils se récolèrent de manière grotesque, créant des créatures horrible, complètement difformes.

Law soupira, de lassitude, ou peut-être tout simplement parce qu'il avait la nette impression d'avoir posé des gestes qui aurait des conséquences. De plus, il songeait qu'à peine la veille, il s'était sentit reposé dans ces rares villes où semble-t-il, aucuns problème de survient jamais.  
>Se tournant vers la créature ailée, il rangea Kikoku, un sourire satisfait au visage.<br>Quant à la jeune femme, elle n'avait pas touché à la flèche, qui tachait son tee-shirt de rouge écarlate et semblait légèrement effrayé par les pouvoirs du pirate.  
>- Il semblerait que je sois démasqué, déclara Law à demi.<br>Les yeux verts de la jeune blessée se rétrécirent.  
>- Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, mais soyez certain que ce n'est pas vous que ces types cherchaient. Ils vous ont tirés dessus simplement parce que vous menaciez leur butin un butin qu'ils recherchent depuis trop longtemps, je crois, répliqua-t-elle d'une voix plate.<br>- Et, c'est quoi, ce butin ? Demanda Law, intéressé.  
>Mais, trop tard, la jeune femme, d'un coup d'aile qui lui arracha une grimace de douleur, disparut dans le ciel.<p>

Alors que les pirates se dirigeaient vers le sous-marin, Shachi aperçut la silhouette ailée de la jeune femme marcher sur les toits.  
>- Hé, gamine ! Appela Law.<br>Celle-ci se tourna vers lui presqu'en sursaut.  
>Law put constater qu'elle n'avait pas touché à la flèche de ses assaillants.<br>- Descend, si tu reste comme ça, la plaie va s'infecter, expliqua Law d'un ton faussement désintéressé.  
>En fait, il était curieux : sa soif d'apprendre le rendait curieux. Qui était-elle ? Quel était ce fameux butin ?<br>- Vous manquez de me tabasser en pleine rue et maintenant, vous décidez de m'aider ? C'est bizarre, mais, je n'ai pas confiance, répliqua la jeune femme d'une voix grave.  
>- Très bien, alors je t'annonce qu'il ne te reste qu'une dizaine de jours... Ou moins. Profite ! Déclara Law en passant une main dans sa poche.<br>Puis, il continua son chemin, suivit de Bepo, Penguin et Shachi qui ne pipèrent mot.  
>- Attendez !<br>Un sourire traversa le visage de Law.


	2. CHAPITRE 2

**Béjour :D**

Voici donc le Chapitre Deux...

Merci ùa ceux qui ont lu et "Reviwser", je vous aime xD

Je vous le redis encore, les personnages ainsi que les lieux, etc... ne sont pas tot à fait -jusqu'à pas du tout- comme dans l'anime, parce qu'à ce moment-là, je ne les connaissais pas encore...  
>BREF.<p>

**BONNE LECTURE ;D**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 2 : « Obéissance, Appartenance et Respect »<strong>

Arrivé devant le sous-marin jaune, les pirates restés là regardèrent légèrement de travers la jeune femme qui leur répondit par des regards glacials.  
>Puis, Law la mena jusqu'à l'infirmerie, où il ferma la porte derrière lui.<br>- Assied-toi, ordonna-t-il.  
>La jeune femme-oiseau obéit et s'assit sur la table de la pièce en déposant son sac à côté d'elle.<br>- Vous êtes médecin ? Demanda-t-elle enfin.  
>- Tu es perspicace ! Ricana-t-il.<br>Elle soupira.  
>- Je n'ai jamais vu de médecin, répliqua-t-elle.<br>Le sourire de Law s'effaça, remplacé par un froncement de sourcils pendant qu'il enfilait des gants. Comment ne pouvait-elle jamais avoir vu de médecin ? Encore une question...  
>- Je vais commencer par retirer la flèche, expliqua-t-il en se tournant vers sa patiente.<br>Un frisson parcourut les ailes de l'oiseau.  
>Il s'approcha et commença par poser sa main près de la blessure, puis, son autre main attrapa délicatement la flèche.<br>- A trois, déclara Law d'un sourire fourbe.  
>Les yeux de la jeune blessée furent traversés par un éclat lumineux.<br>- Un.  
>La flèche sortit de la plaie.<br>- Aïeuh ! Pesta dans une grimace la créature mi-femme mi-oiseau. Je croyais que c'était à trois !  
>- J'ai menti, ricana Law.<br>- Et ça vous fais rire ?  
>- Oui.<br>La flèche fut déposée dans un plateau métallique et Law désinfecta la plaie dans le silence complet, légèrement surpris de l'inintérêt de la blessée. Elle regardait la pièce, pas plus dérangée que ça par la douleur qui pouvait être produite. Et Law jetait des coups d'œil vers elle, peut-être un peu déçu. Même quand il passa le fil dans la peau, elle ne broncha pas, si ce n'est lorsqu'il tira trop fort dessus.  
>Enfin, un bandage fut attaché.<p>

- Très bien, Miss, commença Law en attrapant un calepin et un crayon. Nom, prénom ?  
>La jeune femme plissa les yeux.<br>- Djiin.  
>Law planta ses prunelles froides dans celle de ladite Djiin. Elle lui rendit un regard étrange. Etait-ce de la tristesse ?<br>- Date de naissance ?  
>- Je ne sais pas.<br>Un soupir de la part de Law...  
>- J'imagine que tu ne connais pas non plus ton groupe sanguin ?<br>- Non.  
>Law jeta le calepin sur la table à outil et croisa les bras.<br>- Qui étaient ces hommes, tout à l'heure ? Demanda-t-il, toujours ce sourire aux lèvres.  
>- Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda Djiin d'une voix nouvelle.<br>Law haussa un sourcil.  
>- Répond d'abord à mes questions.<br>Djiin soupira, puis expliqua :  
>- Ce sont des chasseurs. Ils traquent leur butin et le vendent.<br>Law eut soudain une illumination que Djiin perçut.  
>- C'est toi, le butin, n'est-ce pas ? Dit-il.<br>Elle hocha la tête, en serrant les lèvres.  
>Pas plus étonné que ça, Law hocha la tête.<br>- Pas très étonnant, dit-il.  
>A peine avait-il dit ça, que la semi-confiance installé entre eux venait de briser en milles morceaux. Aucunes paroles prononcées, aucuns gestes, l'immobilité totale. C'était ça, qui avait fait comprendre à Law qu'il avait peut-être commis une erreur.<p>

« Djiin n'avait jamais eu de réelle famille et depuis quelques années, elle fuyait d'île en île les chasseurs qui la poursuivaient.  
>Elle n'avait jamais vécu que dans l'angoisse de se retrouver entre les mains de ces trafiquants d'humains et n'avait, de par son physique jamais put trouver de travail à long terme pour gagner sa vie. En plus, elle ne savait pas se battre.<br>Et, évidemment, elle s'était tournée vers le vol ». Cependant, il lui semblait que le pirate qui se trouvait en face d'elle avait quelque chose de différents.

- Et, comment as-tu fait pour me prendre Kikoku sans que je m'en rende compte ? Demanda Law.  
>Un sourire mystérieux naquit sur les lèvres de la jeune femme.<br>- Mes plumes sont tellement soyeuses que la plupart des gens ne les sente pas. D'ailleurs, j'ai été impressionnée de constater que vous étiez si proche de votre arme, dit-elle.  
>- Proche ?<br>- Pour avoir aussitôt comprit qu'elle n'était plus entre vos doigts...  
>Law hocha la tête.<p>

- Si tu veux partir, ne te gêne pas, déclara soudainement Law.  
>Une lumière s'alluma dans l'inconscient de la jeune femme qui répondit, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte :<br>- Je reste.  
>Une espèce de sécurité émanant de Law touchait apparemment le subconscient de la jeune femme qui ne pouvait pas se permettre de passer à côté.<br>- Pardon ?  
>Law la fixait d'un air subtilement ahurit.<br>- Je reste, répéta Djiin.  
>- Quand je t'ai dit que tu pouvais partir, c'était une manière fine de te dire de quitter, gamine ! Pesta Law.<br>Djiin haussa les épaules.  
>- Je resterais ici autant que je le voudrais, dit-elle. Je vous ais sauvé la vie tout à l'heure !<br>Law ouvrit la bouche, hébétée.  
>- Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de me sauver, Miss, cria Law en écartant les bras. Maintenant, disparait ! Ne joue pas au plus fine avec moi !<br>- Je pourrais vous être utile, si vous voulez ! Je ne sais pas faire grand-chose, je l'avoue, mais je peux aider ! S'exclama Djiin.  
>Law secoua la tête.<br>- Non. Pas question.  
>Djiin éclata d'un rire cristallin.<br>- Bien sûr que si, ajouta-t-elle.

Assise sur son lit, dans une position de méditation, Djiin fut interrompu par des coups contre la porte, qui s'ouvrit quelques secondes après. Law avait, après une grande proposition de la part de la blessée, accepté. Mais, au moindre faux pas, elle serait jetée à la mer.  
>Elle avait signé un contrat pour « obéissance et appartenance absolue à Trafalgar Law ». Oui, oui, un contrat.<br>Bepo, dans sa combinaison orange s'excusa du dérangement, arrachant un sourire à la jeune femme.  
>- Le Capitaine m'a demandé de te faire visiter, déclara-t-il.<br>Djiin hocha la tête, n'ayant rien d'autres à faire et sortit dans le couloir, en observant autour d'elle.  
>Puis, l'ours polaire ouvrit la voie.<br>- Ici, il y a les douches et là, ce sont les cabines des autres membres d'équipages, et puis là-bas, c'est le bureau du Capitaine, où il est strictement interdit d'entrer !  
>L'ours avait insisté sur le « strictement » comme s'il s'agissait de vie ou de mort. Djiin hocha la tête, un air faussement intéressée sur le visage.<br>Enfin, ils entrèrent dans une salle où plusieurs tables trônaient.  
>- Enfin, ici, il y a la salle à manger et, bien sûr, à l'avant, la salle de contrôle.<br>Pendant leur visite, Djiin avait croisée plusieurs pirates à qui elle avait dérobé divers objets : une vieille manie, en quelques sortes. Son sac commençait à manquer de place.  
>- Dis, Miss, j'ai l'impression que je vais rajouter une strophe au contrat, murmura une voix à son oreille.<br>Elle sentit que son sac lui était retiré et fit volte-face pour le ravoir.  
>- Rendez-moi ça, immédiatement ! Pesta-t-elle.<br>Le sourire de Law s'agrandit encore un peu.  
>- « Obéissance et <em>appartenance <em>absolue à Trafalgar Law », récita-t-il. Ce qui signifie que tout ce qui t'appartient, m'appartient !  
>Le visage de l'oiseau rougit violemment, tandis qu'une aura noire s'étendait autour d'elle.<br>D'un geste, Law vida le sac sur une table, un sourire amusé en coin.  
>- Bepo, tu rendras tout ces objets à leur propriétaire, ordonna-t-il en faisant un tas de tous ce qui avait été volé.<br>L'ours parlant hocha la tête et ramassa le tout, puis disparut dans le couloir.  
>Ne restait plus que Law et Djiin.<br>Rapidement, Law rangea les autres objets, puis, énuméra :  
>- Eternel Poses, Log Poses, cartes, Berrys, bijoux... Tiens, un escargophone de la marine ?<br>Il leva l'objet devant les yeux de la jeune femme.  
>- Pas de ça ici, Miss, dit-il finalement. Où l'as-tu trouvé ?<br>- J'ai voulut devenir Marine, il y a un an... Ils m'ont donné cet escargophone personnel, je l'ai gardé.  
>Law hocha la tête, un air neutre au visage.<br>- Il faut que je t'explique quelque chose, dit-il. Je suis un pirate -nous sommes tous des pirates- recherché, qui plus est. Je ne veux pas de la Marine qui nous colle, c'est clair ?  
>- Très clair.<br>- Tu peux reprendre ton sac, déclara-t-il.  
>Djiin allait ranger ses affaires dedans mais Law secoua la tête négativement.<br>- Je garde tout ça.  
>- Quoi ?! Mais...<br>- Pas de mais !  
>La jeune femme faillit rajouter quelque chose, mais se ravisa et sortit, laissant Law, seul.<br>Enfin, presque : elle revint une seconde après et cria :  
>- J't'emmerde, Law !<br>Law fit volte-face pour répliquer aussi sec :  
>- Parle-moi sur un autre ton, Miss !<br>Djiin reparut une nouvelle fois dans le cadre de la porte, une moue étrange sur le visage.  
>- Je vous emmerde, Sir Law, dit-elle en articulant.<br>Puis, elle disparut.  
>Un peu plus et Law l'aurait découpé pour de bon...<p> 


	3. CHAPITRE 3

Bonjour, Bonsoir, Salut

Voici ce nouveau Chapitre ;D

Merci pour les commentaires :DDD Je suis contente que ça vous plaise xD

Bref, bonne lecture :D

**_Et j'insiste encore sur ce point : les personnages de Oda-sama sont vraiment OC. Je ne veux aucun commentaire en rapport ça, puisque je vous le dis tout le temps, merci :)_**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 4 : « Caprices de gamin »<strong>

- C'est une blague ? Cria presque Law.  
>Les pirates firent non de la tête.<br>Trois jours déjà qu'il n'était pas sortit de sa cabine et voilà que, lorsqu'il allait manger, faute de pouvoir travailler, on lui annonçait que leur invité n'était pas sortit depuis trois jours aussi.  
>Law sortit de la cafétéria et marcha rapidement dans les couloirs.<br>- Vous êtes idiots ? Pesta-t-il. Vous avez tous des bases en médecine et vous ne faites rien quand une blessée ne veut pas manger ? C'est une blague ?  
>Arrivé devant la porte, il s'arrêta et, sans attendre un instant, l'ouvrit brusquement.<br>La cabine était sombre, plongée dans une lourde obscurité le rideau du hublot avait été tiré. Un parfum de pomme fraiche flottait dans les airs, rappelant l'acidité de ces fruits.  
>- Miss ? Appela Law en faisant un pas.<br>Des couvertures, des coussins trainaient par terre, créant un fouillis de tissus. La combinaison beige était accrochée sur un cintre, à la porte des minuscules toilettes.  
>Les yeux de Law se posèrent sur une silhouette, couchée par terre.<br>- Vous vous inquiétez de savoir si je suis encore vivante ? Vous me détestez au point de vouloir vraiment me noyer à la mer ? Déclara Djiin sans se redresser.  
>- Miss, je crois que tu n'as pas bien compris ! Tu dois manger, où tu vas y rester ! Pesta Law en s'approchant.<br>D'une seule main, il l'a souleva au niveau de la taille pour qu'elle se redresse et s'étonna de sa légèreté.  
>Mais, Djiin le repoussa vivement et attrapa sa combinaison qu'elle enfila rapidement.<br>Law l'observa de travers, puis, lui ordonna de manger.

- Debout, là-dedans ! Cria Law en frappant à la porte de la cabine de l'oiseau.  
>Un bruit sourd suivit.<br>- Ah, putain ! Hurla Djiin dans sa chambre. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?!  
>- Nous allons sur une île pour nous approvisionner ! Répondit Law en retenant un rire moqueur.<p>

Trois mois était passés depuis l'incident. Trois mois, où Djiin s'était sentit seule, car personne ne semblait vouloir parler, pas même Shachi et Penguin qui s'étaient fait interdire cette activité par le Capitaine. Alors elle avait passé ses journées dans le bureau de Law, un livre en main.  
>Les provisions avaient baissé et il fallait refaire le plein.<p>

- Une île estivale, s'exclama Djiin. Enfin un truc joyeux !  
>Sur le pont, les ailes ouvertes, elle inspirait la liberté. Law, derrière elle, l'observait en coin, amusé. L'odeur de son parfum lui chatouillait encore les narines, agréablement.<br>- Djiin, tu reste avec moi, ordonna-t-il. Quoi qu'il arrive.  
>Celle-ci fit la moue, mais ne répliqua rien.<br>Et ils partirent en ville, où ils croisèrent plusieurs marines, qui ne semblèrent remarquer que la jeune femme-oiseau. Pourtant, celle-ci ne s'en rendait pas compte, montrant à Law divers objets, café, boutiques et autres avec beaucoup d'attention.  
>- Dites, vous ne souriez jamais autrement qu'avec ce petit sourire fourbe ? Demanda-t-elle soudain en se rapprochant de lui.<br>Law l'observa une seconde.  
>- Pourquoi ?<br>- Vous semblez toujours froid, cruel et déprimé.  
>Trafalgar ne releva pas.<br>Cette promenade en ville lui semblait soudainement très agréable.  
>Alors qu'un semblant de vrai sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres, il tourna la tête vers sa compagne... qui avait disparut.<br>- Djiin ?  
>Il s'arrêta en plein milieu de la rue bondée, ses yeux observant intensément les alentours.<br>A ses pieds, une plume pâle gisait au sol.  
>Une inquiétude exagérée s'empara du pirate qui continuait de fixer les alentours, les sourcils froncés.<p>

Il s'était habitué à elle. Il aimait sa façon de sourire et son rire cristallin. Il raffolait de son odeur de pomme. Et il aimait par-dessus tout, sa présence et la façon dont elle lui parlait. Toujours à le vouvoyer.  
>Alors qu'il pensait à toutes ses choses, ses prunelles grises se posèrent sur une silhouette ailée.<br>Aussitôt, toutes ses pensées saugrenues disparurent alors qu'il se rendait vers elle.

- Je croyais t'avoir dit de rester avec moi ! Souffla Law à l'oreille de la jeune femme.  
>Debout devant une affiche présentant un parc d'attraction et de jeux gigantesque, Djiin se retourna.<br>- Allons là-bas ! Dit-elle.  
>Trafalgar ajouta à sa liste, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, qu'il aimait bien ses petits caprices de gamine.<br>- Non.  
>- S'il-vous-plaît ! C'est la dernière chose que je vous demanderais, Law ! Juste une journée à Park Island !<br>Trafalgar ferma les yeux.  
>- Non.<p> 


	4. CHAPITRE 5

**Ohiyo Mina :D**

Oui, je sais, j'ai pas posté pendant longtemps ! J'ai pas pris le temps d'aller sur le site. Gomenasai...  
>Mais, je vais faire un effort et poster tous les... une fois par semaine, jours ouvrables.<p>

J'aimerais remercier **manga****s-addict**, **Irrie**, **Portagas D Zo**.

**Domo arigatogozaimashita.**

**pour me faire pardonner, je poste deux chapitres en une seule fois :)**

**BONNE LECTURE  
><strong>/Et encore attention, les persos sont un peu OC\

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 5 : « Une journée de trop »<strong>

Law posa le pied sur la terre ferme. Une terre bondée de touristes, d'attraction, de piscine et de boutiques en tout genre. Il souffla très violemment, pour que Djiin s'en aperçoive, mais elle l'ignora royalement.  
>Habillé d'un haut de maillot de bain rouge et blanc et d'un minishort en jean, avec son sac en toile à l'épaule, elle s'arma de lunettes de soleil qui lui donnèrent des allures de stars.<br>- Merci, Law.  
>Le froncement de sourcil de Law arracha un rire à Djiin.<br>- Vous croyiez que je ne disais jamais « merci » ?  
>Law lui envoya un regard étrange, avec un sourire coincé. Elle éclata de rire.<br>- Je vois que vous faites un gros effort !  
>- Capitaine, comment on fonctionne ? Demanda Bepo.<br>- On se rejoint ici à 18 heures.  
>- Très bien.<p>

Djiin et Law commencèrent par le secteur de la piscine, malgré le « non » catégorique de Law.  
>Elle avait retiré ses chaussures et les tenait d'une main en marchante en équilibre sur un faux tronc d'arbre qui servait de pont pour traverser la piscine sans se mouiller. Law pouvait l'observer de haut en bas, et aussi envoyer des regards haineux à ceux qui la regardaient d'une manière qu'il n'aimait pas du tout. Des enfants s'émerveillaient devant la jeune femme qui riait aux éclats alors qu'elle voyait l'embarras de Law.<br>- Aller, vous ne risquez rien ! Si vous aviez daigné laisser votre arme au sous-marin, vous auriez plus de facilité !  
>Law souffla et posa le pied sur le tronc, tandis que Djiin l'attendait de pied ferme.<br>Une fois à la moitié, un cri de guerre retentit et tous les enfants visèrent Law de leurs armes et de leurs pistolets. L'eau salée mouilla complètement Law, qui grognait en protégeant son arme. Soudain, il glissa, lâcha Kikoku qui s'envola dans les airs.  
>- Trafalgar !<br>Les enfants explosèrent d'un rire victorieux.

Law ne pouvait plus faire un geste et vit la silhouette fine de Djiin, debout sur le tronc faire des gestes flous.  
>« Elle ne sait pas... que je vais mourir », pensa-t-il.<br>Puis, il sentit qu'on le remontait à la surface et il perdit connaissance.

- Trafalgar ? Vous m'entendez ?  
>Le visage inquiet de Djiin apparut au-dessus de lui, alors qu'il reprenait ses esprits. Il se redressa lentement en fronçant les sourcils.<br>Installé sur une chaise de piscine, sous un parasol jaune, devant la piscine traversé par le tronc, il observait les enfants s'amuser. Puis, ses yeux se posèrent dans ceux de Djiin, assise juste à côté de lui, un léger sourire soulagé au visage, en train de boire une limonade, ses lunettes remonté sur sa tête.  
>- Vous m'avez fait peur, dit-elle. Je croyais que vous alliez y rester ! Un sauveteur vous à remonter et je nous ais trouvé une place sous le seul parasol jaune ! Mais, je suis désolé, c'est ma faute.<br>Law sourit.  
>- Où est Kikoku ? Demanda-t-il soudainement inquiet.<br>- Pas de panique, je l'ai rattrapé au vol. Elle n'a même pas touché l'eau !  
>Disant cela, elle lui donna l'arme en parfait état.<br>Puis, Djiin reposa ses lunettes sur son nez et proposa sa limonade à Law.  
>- Je m'excuse, mais vous avez dormit longtemps, j'ai bu la votre ! Dit-elle en souriant.<br>Law laissa échapper un rire en avalant quelques gorgés.  
>- Je suis un peu déçu que tu ne sois pas venu me chercher toi-même.<br>- Euh... J-Je ne peux pas nager, non plus, expliqua Djiin.  
>Law continuait de l'observer.<br>- Lorsque mes ailes sont mouillées, elles deviennent trop lourdes et je ne peux plus m'envoler, et je coule.  
>Un silence plat s'installa.<br>- Où veux-tu aller, maintenant ? Demanda Law.  
>- Je pensais vers les attractions toutes sèches !<br>Law hocha la tête, comprenant qu'elle voulait profiter de cette journée.

Ensemble, ils passèrent dans le fameux train fantôme, où Law trouva très agréable que Djiin vienne se coller à lui quand des mains étranges venaient lui chatouiller les épaules. Mais, il n'en montra rien et sortit de là, plus déprimé qu'avant.  
>En fait, ils firent tous les manèges, passant aussi dans les boutiques où la moitié des objets furent volées (ils sortaient d'ailleurs des petits commerces comme des gamins de 10 ans qui découvrent le vol), et finalement, Law dirigea la jeune femme-oiseau vers le Grande Roue.<br>Une fois presque tout en haut, ils purent découvrir toute l'île qui commençait à s'illuminer, sous le soleil couchant.  
>- Il faut qu'on aille au Casino, déclara Djiin. Je suis imbattable aux jeux de cartes et il me faut de l'argent, puisque certaines personnes ont tendance à voler l'argent des autres !<br>Law sourit appréciant la vue. Appréciant leur deux corps collé l'un contre l'autre sur le banc. Appréciant le moment, tout simplement. Et, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il laissa son corps se détendre et ses traits fourbes laissèrent place à un sourire satisfait.  
>Ce que Djiin ne manqua pas de noter.<br>Parce qu'elle aussi, elle appréciait le moment, tout comme lui.

Les deux « touristes » se dirigèrent donc vers le casino, traversant le secteur du cirque, où des tas de numéro jouaient et rejouaient pour les nouveaux passants.  
>Djiin s'arrêta devant le cracheur de feu pour se retourner, constatant que Law avait disparut.<br>Une angoisse enterrée au plus profond d'elle-même refit surface lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur un groupe d'hommes qui portaient tous des armes sous leur veste et qui regardaient de temps en temps ce spécimen rare. Djiin fit deux pas en arrière quand ces mêmes hommes prirent la décision d'avancer vers elle.

Law n'était pas franchement plus rassuré. Seul au milieu de ce tourbillon de touristes, il cherchait encore Djiin des yeux.  
>Il avait été séparé d'elle lorsqu'un homme avec une veste trop chaude pour le climat lui avait barré la route avec son chariot de bonbons.<br>Depuis, il avait comprit qu'elle n'avait jamais cessé d'être poursuivit. Ils devaient savoir à l'avance qu'elle viendrait au Park Island.

Et maintenant ? Que devait-il faire ? Il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à la laisser, même s'il aurait dit l'inverse quelques mois avant.  
>Quand elle était venu passer ses journées dans son bureau, pour lire des livres, souvent, il l'avait observé à la dérobé, comme un garçon de 15 ans. Il s'était senti bête. Alors il souriait tout seul, et alors elle lui demandait pourquoi il faisait ça. « C'est toi qui me demande tous le temps de sourire », il répondait. Et alors elle clignait consécutivement deux fois des yeux avec un léger sourire, gênée. Il la connaissait par cœur.<p>

De son côté, Djiin paniquait.  
>Law lavait-il laissé là, pour se débarrasser d'elle ? C'était impossible, voyons... Mais, c'était un pirate quand même.<br>L'un des hommes en cuir lui lança un regard victorieux et montra son arme à sa ceinture. Puis, elle lut sur ces lèvres : « Tu ne peux pas nous échapper. Nous t'avons retrouvé ! »  
>Les hommes commençait à l'encercler, pour la prendre au piège.<p>

« Ils n'arrêteront donc jamais ? Même quand je suis avec quelqu'un, ils me poursuivent. Je ne pourrais surement jamais leur échapper... »  
>Avant qu'elle ne soit complètement encerclée, elle fit volte-face, voulant s'envoler, mais, au même instant, le cracheur de feu souffla son nuage de feu. Les plumes blanches prirent feu d'un seul coup, arrachant un cri de terreur à leur propriétaire.<br>- Mademoiselle ! Cria quelqu'un.  
>Un bac d'eau fut jeté sur elle, la trempant jusqu'aux os. Le feu était éteint, mais maintenant, elle ne pouvait plus voler. Elle n'avait plus d'échappatoire.<br>- Laissez-moi... S'il-vous-plaît ! Supplia-t-elle vainement en reculant toujours un peu plus.  
>Les hommes en cuir, le sourire aux lèvres se dirigèrent vers elle, la victoire au creux des paumes.<br>Mais, alors qu'ils s'approchaient tous, quelque chose les arrêta.  
>Djiin qui les observait, sentit une présence derrière elle, puis, son dos rencontra un obstacle chaud et musclé. Lentement, elle tourna la tête, ses yeux verts découvrant petit à petit un pant de manteau brun. Un pantalon aux motifs jaune, une large ceinture, un torse nu, musclé et une tête aux cheveux de feu redressé justement comme des flammes.<br>Un bras s'enroula autour d'elle pour la repousser derrière « l'obstacle » qui ne semblait pas très content.  
>- Hé, les gars, si vous laissiez un peu cette gamine tranquille ? Proposa d'une voix qui n'accordait aucune réponse négative l'homme aux cheveux étranges.<br>Les hommes en cuir reculèrent en rangeant leurs armes et disparurent dans la foule qui s'était arrêté, craintive.  
>- Qu'est-ce que vous regardez, bande d'abrutis ? Dégagez ! Cria l'homme.<br>Et la foule se dispersa.

L'homme se tourna vers Djiin qui l'observait, un peu inquiète du fait d'être passé entre les mains de nouveaux types étranges. Le premier ne semblait pas très agréable et le second ne laissait même pas montrer son visage.  
>- M-Merci, déclara Djiin doucement.<br>- Ouais, ouais, c'est ça. Ne me remercie pas, gamine, répliqua l'homme aux cheveux rouges. Ca fait un moment que ces types te suivent et ça m'énervait. D'ailleurs, t'étais pas avec quelqu'un tout à l'heure ?  
>Djiin hocha la tête tristement.<br>- Je crois qu'on s'est... séparé. Il y a tellement de monde !  
>Elle essaya un sourire, devant les deux hommes qui l'observaient bizarrement.<br>- T'es qui, gamine ? Demanda soudainement l'homme aux cheveux rouges.  
>- Djiin, je m'appelle Djiin.<p> 


	5. CHAPITRE 6

**CHAPITRE 6 : « Amitiés »**

Quelques heures avaient passées, sans que Djiin ne s'en rende compte.  
>Au début, elle avait pensé à retourner au sous-marin, mais Kidd s'était opposé en disant qu'elle se ferait aussitôt capturer par ses poursuivants qui n'attendaient que ça. Après, Kidd lui avait proposé de l'accompagner si elle jouait une partie de carte avec lui. En fait, elle jouait presque sa vie : si elle gagnait, Kidd l'a raccompagnait, sinon, il l'a laisserait aux mains des chasseurs. Et bien sûr, elle avait accepté.<p>

Ce n'était surement que par curiosité que Kidd faisait ça. Mais, dés lors qu'elle avait posé ses premières cartes avec son petit sourire malicieux, il avait senti qu'il voulait passer encore plus de temps avec elle. Juste parce que sa compagnie lui était agréable.

Law avait ratissé toute la zone où il avait perdue Djiin. Rien. Les gens se promenaient de partout et ne devaient pas encore avoir rencontré la jeune femme.  
>Elle avait disparut. Perdu. Envolée...<br>Les hommes en cuir n'avaient pas montré leur nez et Law n'avait pas pu leur poser des questions, malheureusement. Bepo et les autres étaient à sa recherche aussi, sans un mot, voyant la mine inquiète mal camouflé de leur Capitaine quand il leur avait ordonné.

C'est à ce moment précis qu'il découvrit une veste en cuir, posé sur le dossier d'une chaise qu'un homme utilisait. Ses traits se durcirent en s'approchant de celui-ci.  
>D'une main, il l'attrapa par le col de son tee-shirt et le regarda bien en face, tandis que l'autre n'osait faire un geste en reconnaissant celui qui avait mis hors combat ses collègues.<br>- Dis-moi, ordures, je suis sûr que tu sais où _elle _se trouve, commença Law d'une voix glaciale.  
>Il n'avait pas besoin de la décrire, où de dire son nom.<br>- Vous êtes beaucoup à vous intéresser à cette gamine, pesta l'autre.  
>- Comment ça ?<br>- Kidd s'est interposé tout à l'heure, expliqua-t-il.  
>Les pupilles de Law se rétrécirent d'un coup, faisant sursauter l'autre type, qu'il relâcha pour le laisser retomber sur sa chaise.<br>- Où sont-ils ? Demanda-t-il.  
>- Kidd est au Casino en bonne compagnie, apparemment, répondit un homme en passant, un paquet de carte entre les doigts. Ils s'amusent bien ensemble ! C'est la première fois que je vois le Captain Kidd aussi détendu !<br>Les poings de Law se serrèrent tandis qu'il quittait la place pour se rendre au Casino en traversant les parterres de fleurs.  
>- Kidd, espèce d'enfoiré, pesta Law.<p>

Djiin, un sourire sur le visage observait son adversaire qui posait une carte sur le tapis vert de la table.  
>Elle releva un sourcil en découvrant la carte.<br>- Embêtée ? Demanda Kidd.  
>- Ah, non, pas du tout, répliqua Djiin en déposant toutes ses cartes sur le tapis.<br>La surprise se lut sur le visage de Kidd qui se reprit et jeta ses dernières cartes sur le tapis. Djiin éclata de rire.  
>- J'ai gagné !<br>Kidd, malgré sa défaite, sourit, amusé par l'enthousiasme de la jeune femme.  
>- Félicitation, déclara platement Kidd, feignant une colère imminente.<br>- T'es un mauvais perdant, Kidd ! Rit-elle.

Au même instant, Law arrivait à la table. En entendant ces paroles, il se sentit soudainement mal. Elle tutoyait Kidd. Elle le vouvoyait lui. Elle semblait si joyeuse avec Kidd. Et si triste avec lui.  
>- Je ne vous dérange pas, j'espère ? Cracha-t-il froidement.<br>Le sourire de Djiin s'effaça. Elle n'avait pas du tout aimé le ton prit par Law.  
>- Trafalgar ? S'étonna Kidd en se levant.<br>Les deux hommes se regardèrent en chien de faïence une seconde.  
>- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, enfoiré ? Demanda Kidd.<br>- Vous vous connaissez ? Coupa Djiin.  
>Les deux hommes se retournèrent vers elle.<br>- Toi, tu connais cette enflure ? Demanda Kidd.  
>Djiin hocha la tête.<br>- C'était la personne qui m'accompagnait tout à l'heure...  
>Kidd se redressa de toute sa hauteur, un peu agar.<br>- Où étiez-vous, Law ? Demanda Djiin. Je voulais venir, mais...

Kidd eut un petit saut moqueur. Elle le tutoyait, lui. Elle vouvoyait Law, alors qu'ils semblaient se connaître depuis longtemps. Il balaya ces pensées bizarres et souffla.

- C'est moi, Trafalgar, qui l'ais aidé avec ces ordures qui la suivaient, dit-il, voyant le mécontentement de Law envers Djiin.  
>Il se traita d'imbécile d'avoir dit ça. Il passait pour un type plein d'émotions.<br>Law lui envoya un regard froid et attrapa un peu brusquement l'épaule de la jeune femme qui fut poussée vers la sortie.  
>- A bientôt, Kidd ! Cria-t-elle avant de disparaître à la sortie.<br>Kidd lui répondit par un signe de tête, puis, la vie reprit son cours dans le Casino. Tous avaient observés la scène.  
>- Monsieur Kidd, la jeune femme qui vient de partir à oublié son sac.<br>Kidd attrapa le tissu en toile en faisant signe à l'arbitre de la table où il avait joué.  
>Il ouvrit le sac pour y trouver quelques vêtements, des bibelots, quelques bijoux de pacotilles, une paire de tongs et une arme dorée.<br>Kidd échappa un petit ricanement en refermant le tout, toujours posté dans la direction de la porte de sortie.


	6. CHAPITRE 7

**Ohiiiiyo Miiiina :D**

Je suiiiis d'humeur massacrante. Liiiiisez ce texte avec une face toute criiiispée.  
>Je vous offre un nouveau Chapiiiiitre parce que j'aiiiii enviiiie. Poiiiint.<p>

Encore attentiiiion aux personnages, iiiils sont OC.

**Bonne Lecture mes amiiiis :D**  
>*Souriiiire criiiispé*<p>

**Oubliiiiez pas d'écriiiire des Reviiiiews, merciiii !**

Fixatiiiiiion sur les "i".

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPIIIIIITRE 7 : « Mal de toi »<strong>

Quelques semaines étaient passées depuis la journée Park Island et pas un mot n'avait été prononcé entre Djiin et Law.  
>Le médecin passait son temps dans son bureau et ne mangeait que de temps en temps, se flétrissant à vue d'œil.<br>Pour sa part, Djiin commençait à se sentir mal. Elle aimait être en compagnie de Law et celui-ci semblait avoir changé de comportement, ne l'acceptant plus du tout dans son bureau ni d'autres endroits.

Assise sur son lit, les yeux rivés aux hublots, elle observait l'extérieur du sous-marin, découvrant quelques éclats lumineux de poissons, de temps en temps.  
>Aujourd'hui, elle n'était pas sortit une seule fois. Les pirates, un par un, avaient voulut lui donner quelque chose à manger, mais elle n'avait pas faim et ne voulait rien.<br>Et maintenant, en cette heure relativement avancé de la nuit, elle avait envie d'une douche. Tout simplement.  
>Elle se leva, prit sa serviette et sortit dans le couloir dans le silence le plus complet.<br>Elle se dirigea rapidement vers les douches et entra dans la pièce sombre, illuminé seulement par les rayons de lunes qui traversaient la mer.  
>Sans allumer la lumière, elle se déshabilla et se dirigea vers l'une des cabines de douches. Installées juste pour elle, pour éviter quelques problèmes de sang.<br>Elle ferma la porte derrière elle et alluma le jet, qui lui fournit d'abord une eau glaciale qui la raviva, puis une eau presque brulante, qui la détendit.

Law la tourmentait. Oui, il la tourmentait. Elle se sentait si mal depuis la journée de Park Island, qu'elle se mit à pleurer. Ses larmes se mêlèrent à l'eau qui lui tombait sur la tête.  
>Elle posa son front contre le mur carreler en face d'elle, laissant les larmes jaillirent de ses yeux.<br>Et, soudain, elle fut prise d'un spasme qui redoubla ses larmes.  
>Kidd aussi, hantait ses pensés.<br>C'était un cauchemar. Oui, un cauchemar. Comment pouvait-on penser à deux personnes en même temps ?  
>Comment pouvait-on décevoir deux personnes en même temps ? Car, oui, elle avait lu une immense déception dans le regard de Law, quand il était venu la chercher. Et, cette façon qu'avait Kidd de regarder Law et elle, quand ils étaient partit.<br>Son front frappa le mur plusieurs fois. La rage débordait. Un carreau cassa et son front se tacha de rouge, mais elle continua son manège, frappant toujours plus. Ses doigts, longues plumes articulées, semblaient vouloir griffer la peau de son ventre, mais aucunes marques n'apparaissaient.  
>Jusqu'à que, brusquement, un bras s'enroule autour de son corps. Puis un autre. Et enfin, un menton se posa sur son épaule, tandis qu'un corps chaud et nu se collait contre le sien.<br>L'odeur de Trafalgar se mêla à celle de Djiin qui continuait de pleurer, immobile.  
>Pas un mot, pas un son, pas un autre geste. Juste une étreinte.<p>

Law était là, les bras autour du corps frêle de Djiin, les yeux fermés. Il n'avait pas pu rester sans elle. Non. Il avait essayé, mais, impossible de la sortir de ses pensés.

Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, leurs corps collés ensemble, dans le silence le plus complet, dans la chaleur de l'eau.

Djiin se réveilla avec un affreux mal de tête. Couché dans son lit, un pansement sur le front, elle resta un moment là, à se rappeler les évènements du soir. L'odeur de Law semblait encore flotter dans les airs, comme s'il avait toujours été là.  
>Djiin se leva finalement et s'habilla rapidement pour sortir dans le couloir qu'elle longea pour se rendre à la cafétéria où elle prit un bon café.<br>Quelques minutes plus tard, les portes s'ouvrirent sur le capitaine du vaisseau, les cheveux en bataille, le torse nu.  
>Il s'arrêta et observa une seconde Djiin qui faisait de même. Ils s'observèrent, ne sachant trop que dire, puis Law prit un café et s'assit en face d'elle.<br>- Merci, pour le... Déclara Djiin en montrant le pansement sur son front.  
>Law hocha la tête.<br>- C'est normal.  
>Un silence pesant s'abattit.<br>- Est-ce que... Est-ce que je peux te poser une question ? Demanda Djiin.  
>- Mmh.<br>- Pourquoi étais-tu si... déçu, l'autre jour, au Casino ?  
>Law releva les yeux.<br>- Je n'étais pas déçu.  
>- Si, tu l'étais, je l'ai vu dans tes yeux, répliqua doucement Djiin, craintive des réactions de Law.<br>Law hésita un instant puis déclara :  
>- Tu ne sais pas qui est Kidd. Il a peut-être l'air bien gentil, comme ça, mais c'est un pirate !<br>- Tu es un pirate aussi, répliqua Djiin du tac-au-tac.  
>Law avala une gorgé de son café un peu trop chaud.<br>- S'il a une prime si élevé, c'est simplement parce qu'il tue des innocents ! Cria presque Law.  
>- Pincez-moi ! Je rêve ?! Un pirate qui joue les bons samaritains ! Répliqua Djiin.<br>- Eh bien, si tu l'aimes tant, hurla Law, VAS-Y ! VA-T-EN !  
>Du revers de la main, il balaya le café chaud qui se renversa sur la table.<br>Djiin sursauta, se leva et partit en claquant la porte.  
>Le silence s'abattit sur la cafétéria où Law se rassit, seul, un poids énorme venait de s'abattre sur ses épaules. Jamais, il n'avait ressentit ça. Jamais...<p>

Djiin s'était changé rapidement de son jean et son tee-shirt « FREE », laissant l'uniforme des Heart Pirate sur la porte, puis, elle était partit. Elle avait demandé à Bepo s'il pouvait faire une remonté.  
>- Mais, le Capitaine a dit que...<br>Les yeux embués de larmes de Djiin, tout le monde les avaient vus. Alors, Penguin s'était levé et avait posé sa main sur l'épaule de l'ours polaire.

Law, seul dans son bureau, avait ressentit la remontée du sous-marin et, dans un élan de colère envers lui-même avait jeté tout les livres et les cahiers de son bureau.

Djiin était sortit sur le pont, et sans un au revoir s'était envolé dans un ciel gris, pluvieux.


	7. CHAPITRE 8

Je suis vraiment désolé pour les Chapitres qui s'emmèlent.

**Ne faites pas attention au chiffres et faites votre lecture normalement.**

**Merci aux reviewseurs :D**

**BONNE LECTURE**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 8 : « Je chasserais tout ce qui te tourmente »<strong>

Un escargophone avait sonné.  
>- C'est une blague ? Pesta Law. Kidd ?!<br>L'escargophone ricana.  
>- Ouais, c'est moi. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?<br>- Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Pourquoi tu m'appelles ? C'est vraiment pas le moment, Kidd.  
>- Ecoutes-moi, c'est pas compliqué.<br>- Ne me donne pas d'ordre.

Kidd de son côté, assis à un bar vide, seul, le sac rouge et blanc devant lui, ricana encore en détaillant l'arme dorée de Djiin.  
>- Ecoute, Law. Je sais que tu ne veux pas qu'on te retrace, tout ça, mais, j'ai quelque chose qui appartient à ta copine.<br>Law laissa planer le silence.  
>- Ah, je m'en suis douté. Elle est partit, hein ?! Comme c'est étonnant, dit-il sarcastiquement.<br>- T'as plus rien à me dire ?  
>- Quand est-elle partit ?<br>- Pourquoi je te le dirais ?  
>- Parce que je paris qu'elle va se faire encore attaquer par ces abrutis. Dis-moi où et quand elle est partit.<br>Law hésita, puis :  
>- Ne me donne pas d'ordre. Hier vers midi, aux alentours de l'île de Siden.<br>Kidd n'ajouta rien de plus et raccrocha. Il se leva et sortit.  
>Killer se tenait près de la fenêtre.<br>- On reste combien de temps ici, Capitaine ? Demanda-t-il.  
>- Plus longtemps que prévu. Je vais chercher quelqu'un, on se retrouve au navire.<br>- Très bien.  
>Et les deux hommes se quittèrent.<p>

Djiin était assise sur le toit d'une poste, les yeux au ciel, alors que la pluie tombait finement, sous le soleil couchant.  
>- Djiin, qu'est-ce que tu fous là haut ? Tu vas te faire repérer en moins de deux ! Cria Kidd.<br>Djiin baissa les yeux, un sourire s'immisça sur ses lèvres. Elle sauta au bas de l'édifice et marcha vers Kidd.  
>- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda-t-elle légèrement tristement en repoussant une mèche mouillée.<br>- J'ai ton sac, répondit-il plutôt.  
>Elle attrapa le sac en toile en le remerciant et le mis à son épaule.<br>- Trafalgar n'est plus avec toi ? Demanda Kidd.  
>Son sourire s'effaça.<br>- Non, c'est une longue histoire, dit-elle en balayant l'air de la main.  
>Soudain, la pluie se fit plus drue et Kidd grimaça, faisant rire Djiin.<br>Il l'attrapa par l'épaule et l'emmena sur un chemin en terre, puis tourna plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent au milieu de la forêt.  
>- Kidd, où est-ce qu'on va ? Demanda-t-elle. La ville n'est pas là, si ?<br>Kidd sourit.  
>- Le navire est par là, aller, viens.<br>Ils firent finalement plusieurs fois le tour de l'île, sous les rayons de la lune qui disparaissait de temps en temps derrière les nuages.

- Kidd, arrête, dit-elle, essoufflée de courir et de rire. On est perdue ! Rit-elle.  
>Kidd l'observait, un sourire grandissait sur son visage.<br>- C'est pas grave, on va s'abriter sous un arbre !  
>- S'abriter maintenant qu'on est tout mouillé ?<br>Kidd fit la moue et fit quelques pas, la laissant sur place. Derrière des broussailles, il disparut.  
>- Kidd ?<br>Il ne revint pas.  
>- Kidd, où es-tu ?!<br>L'angoisse prit la jeune femme seule, au milieu de la forêt, trempée.  
>Une minute passa et soudain, l'odeur de Kidd reparut.<br>- Kidd ?  
>Mais, elle ne vit rien.<br>Etait-ce un piège ? Comme Law lui avait dit que...  
>Soudain, des bras puissants l'attrapèrent par la taille et sous les genoux. Elle tourna les yeux et se retrouva face à face avec Kidd, un grand sourire sur le visage.<br>- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda-t-elle.  
>Il l'emmena rapidement derrière les broussailles où un magnifique lac se découvrit, brillant sous les rayons de la lune.<br>- C'est magnifique ! S'exclama Djiin en se faisant reposer par Kidd.  
>- On va se baigner ? Demanda Kidd au bout d'un moment.<br>Djiin hésita, reculant un peu.  
>- Je ne peux pas nager.<br>Kidd étudia les ailes de la jeune femme.  
>- Je serais là. Et puis, ce n'est pas très profond. Aller, fais pas ta délicate !<br>Djiin hésita encore, puis hocha la tête, pas très rassuré.  
>- Alors, allons-y !<br>Sur ce, il retira tous ses vêtements d'un seul coup, se retrouvant nu comme un ver et sauta à l'eau.  
>Djiin éclata de rire et fit de même, retirant son pantalon mouillé et son tee-shirt. Puis, elle entra dans l'eau, sans gêne d'être nu, sous les yeux de Kidd qui nagea jusqu'à elle. L'eau s'était arrêtée juste au-dessus de sa poitrine, mais une angoisse se lisait sur son visage.<br>- Aller, fais pas ta peureuse ! Dit Kidd en lui tendant une main.  
>Elle s'avança et Kidd l'attrapa par la taille, pour l'aider à s'éloigner du bord. Il l'a retint et fut surpris par sa légèreté.<br>- C'est bien la première fois que je vais me baigner et qui plus est, en pleine nuit et sous la pluie, rit-elle, un bras par-dessus l'épaule de Kidd.  
>Celui-ci gardait un sourire agréable au visage, se rendant compte tout seul de son changement total de comportement.<br>Et soudain, il s'enfonça dans l'eau et disparut, laissant Djiin seule au milieu de l'eau. Cependant, il s'était assuré qu'elle ait pieds à cet endroit.  
>Il reparut à l'autre bout du lac et lui fit signe.<br>Elle lui refit signe en souriant et s'enfonça dans l'eau pour plonger son visage.  
>Elle sentit alors quelque chose sur son nez et ouvrit les yeux dans l'eau pour se retrouver face à une rose blanche. Grâce aux rayons de lune, elle put distinguer le visage de Kidd juste derrière.<br>Ils ressortirent de l'eau, inspirant profondément et Djiin prit la fleur entre ses plumes.  
>Ils se regardèrent un instant et Djiin leva les yeux au ciel.<br>- Il ne pleut plus...  
>- Ouais, et alors ?<br>Sous la lune découverte par les nuages, ils se rapprochèrent. Les ailes de Djiin passèrent dans le dos de Kidd, tandis que les bras de Kidd passaient dans le dos de sa compagne.  
>Elle posa son menton sur son épaule et ferma les yeux.<br>Les plumes mouillés caressèrent timidement la peau de l'épaule du pirate, qui ferma les yeux.  
>Puis, Kidd sentit des gouttes chaudes sur son épaule.<br>- Tu pleures ? Demanda-t-il sans bouger.  
>Djiin renifla, puis un silence plat se posa entre eux, jusqu'à ce qu'elle réponde.<br>- Je ne peux pas ressentir les choses, Kidd. Je ne peux pas avoir le contact charnel que tu peux avoir. Je ne ressens rien !  
>Kidd, surpris, n'avait jamais pensé à ça. Ses plumes ne lui permettaient pas de ressentir la chaleur de sa peau.<br>- Quand j'étais petite, je rêvais que j'avais des mains. De vraies mains, ajouta-t-elle.  
>Kidd la serra plus fort dans ses bras.<br>- J'espère que tu ne te sentiras plus jamais seule, Djiin, dit-il.

- Tu es restée seule longtemps, je me trompe ? Ta manière d'être le prouve.  
>Djiin laissa échapper un rire.<br>- Tu deviens mentaliste ? Dit-elle.  
>Kidd rit aussi et se recula un peu, pour que leurs deux visages se retrouvent face à face.<br>Et sans un mot, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, lentement.  
>Ils s'embrassèrent sous la lune, dans le lac, ensemble, plus jamais seules.<p>

Couché dans l'herbe mouillée, Kidd et Djiin observaient le ciel en parlant de tous et n'importe quoi. Et finalement, Djiin s'endormit dans les bras de Kidd.


End file.
